


Together, With You

by rndmnwierd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: Everyone's lives are moving along, including Komaru's. Fortunately, she doesn't have to go forward alone.





	Together, With You

When all was said and done, this life, this peace, was worth every moment of hardship and terror. Maybe that made Komaru a little bit messed up, but she wasn't sure she'd have been able to properly appreciate how good she had it before the Tragedy happened. 

 

It had been a year since Hope's Peak Academy had reopened its doors under her big brother's watchful eye and Komaru, who'd recently turned twenty, was officially being promoted from Teacher's Aide to a full fledged instructor. It was what she wanted, to be sure, but it was still worrisome in a few ways.

 

The first was a fear of change. Despite everything she'd been through, Komaru was still a normal girl and this was a big responsibility she was being given. Up until now, she'd been with Touko, being helped and guided with the older woman at her side. Now she was being cut loose and it was do or die. 

 

She was also afraid for Touko, considering that Genocider Syo was still very much a part of their lives. To be fair, Touko had long tamed the killer. Syo hadn't been directly responsible for a death since before the first killing game. 

 

Syo was also surprisingly good with the kids, which Komaru guessed meant that Touko really enjoyed teaching. Touko had also come a long way, herself. After her obsession with Byakuya had faded, she'd seemed much more emotionally stable. Komaru liked to think she had something to do with that, as well. 

 

The two had been partners for a good few years now and the effect they'd had on each other was pretty monumental, especially at first. Komaru had been scared and complacent, Touko had not been used to being relied on. They grew together during the time they spent in Towa City.

 

After the Future Foundation killing game was over and Makoto had come and gotten them, they'd all thrown themselves into rebuilding and reopening the school. Naturally, Komaru and Touko decided to room together in the faculty dorms behind the school. 

 

By that point, they were so used to each other, neither could really imagine living without the other nearby. Touko wouldn't admit it, of course, but she hadn't put up any fight when Komaru asked her to move in together.

 

Syo had seemed pretty happy, too, Komaru often caught her humming when she thought no one could hear. She also seemed to be appearing less frequently, now that Touko had control over her fear of blood and fainting stress reactions. 

 

Honestly, Komaru was a little sad Syo wasn't around as much. They'd really bonded, just as much as she and Touko had, and her nickname for Komaru had been upgraded to the much more affectionate Kokomaru. That had come up the past winter when Komaru had got a whole case of cocoa and drank it every day for three months. Syo had called her silly and the next thing she knew, the new nickname was there to stay.

 

Touko had asked if she was sick of it yet. The thought made Komaru smile now, holding a lukewarm cup in her hands while she went over her teaching plan for the umpteenth time. She was nervous about tomorrow, her first day on her own. 

 

It had been decided that Komaru was best suited as homeroom teacher. Touko taught literature, of course. Makoto had arranged for them to have classes next to each other, in the event that Syo got out of hand or Komaru needed help with something.

 

Komaru sighed and stuck the tip of her pen cap between her lips, worrying the plastic with her teeth. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice spoke up behind her.

 

“Komaru, are you looking at that thing again?”

 

Whipping around amidst a flurry of thrown paperwork, Komaru clutched her hands over her chest, “Touko-chan! I didn't hear you come in.”

 

Touko raised an eyebrow, hands crossed over her chest, “I noticed, you were too engrossed in your plan again.”

 

Komaru slid out of her seat and began collecting the strewn papers in order to avoid Touko's disapproving gaze. She'd lost count how many times she'd been told to leave it alone, that her plan was fine.

 

There was a sigh, then Touko knelt in front of her and helped gather her plan. “Komaru.” She began, voice gentle. Hesitantly, she let her hand clasp Komaru's until she was looking up in surprise. 

 

There was a definite blush across Touko's cheeks, probably as a response to the rare show of affection. For a moment, Komaru couldn't speak. “....Y-Yes?”

 

“...” Komaru was gratified to see she wasn't the only one affected by the atmosphere, “You're going to do fine. You've been helping me for a year, you know what you're doing.”

 

It wasn't the first time Touko had said such kind words to her, but it was the first time they'd been said in such an intimate position. On their knees, in their apartment, hands touching, looking into each other's eyes like the shoujo mangas Komaru had as her guilty pleasure. She knew what was supposed to happen next, she'd lean forward, cup Touko's cheek, then…..

 

She knew her face had turned completely red by the amused turn of Touko's lips, “You're having dirty thoughts, aren't you?”

 

Komaru could see her imagination going, too, by the way her eyes turned dreamy, “N-No!” She tried to defend, but she knew that was just what Touko wanted, delight filling her expression, “ _Mooooou_ , Touko-chan, don't tease me. Comfort me more.”

 

“ _‘Comfort me more, Touko-senpai’_.” Touko said in a falsetto, “ _‘Only your touch can make me’_ -oof!” She fell to the floor under a couch pillow onslaught, Komaru pressing her advantage and clobbering her friend in the shoulder with her fluffy weapon. Touko tried in vain to fend her off, but this personality had never been particularly physically inclined.

 

“Meanie! Meanie!” Komaru cried, but she was laughing before she even realized it.

 

“Ack, Komaru! Stop, no, I'm gonna call Syo on you!” Touko threatened playfully. 

 

That was just more proof that they had changed. Right before they left Towa, Komaru had suggested Touko and Syo have a bit of a heart to heart to try and figure out a way to live with each other. At her insistence, both had agreed to try.

 

It had taken something like a week of back and forth between them, pages and pages of notes, and more headaches for both personalities because of the constant shocks, but they'd seemed to have worked something out.

 

Komaru had, despite her curiosity, not read anything they wrote to each other, but she knew that, even now, they kept a joint journal. Apparently, sharing memories was a part of the agreement for peaceful coexistence. 

 

“If you call Syo, I'll beat her up, too!” Komaru crawled up to straddle Touko's waist, gaining more leverage over her opponent. Touko, nearly breathless with laughter, could only grab onto the pillow and tug.

 

They struggled with the pillow, pulling back and forth between them, neither gaining the upper hand. Komaru couldn't seem to get her giggles under control and seeing the happy smile Touko was giving her did nothing to help with that. Quite suddenly, there was a ripping sound and feathers filled the air as the punished pillow fell apart.

 

Startled into silence, they exchanged a long glance before bursting into even more raucous laughter. They just couldn't seem to stop! Until, that is, there was a sneeze as the tiny feathers tickled Touko's nose.

 

“Oh my, Kokomaru, whatever have I woken up into?” Genocider Syo cackled, tongue lolling out as looked up at Komaru in mischievous amusement.

 

Realizing the position they were in, Komaru squeaked, face burning. “It's not what you think!”

 

Her protests just caused Syo more entertainment. “I had a feeling you wanted me, Kokomaru~” she purred, hands coming up to grip Komaru's thighs under her skirt.

 

Syo was just teasing, Komaru knew that, but she still felt her heart and stomach jump in excitement. No one had ever put their hands in that spot before and she trusted Syo so much... 

 

“Oh? Was I right? You're trembling, Kokomaru.” The fingers tightened semi-threateningly against her flesh, “You're not afraid, are you?”

 

Komaru drew her hands inward, clasping them in front of her chest, “Of you? No, never. I know…. I know…” she looked down at Syo shyly, “I know you won't hurt me.”

 

“How do you know? I'm a killer, after all.” Syo cackled, throwing her head back. It had the unintentional side effect of arching her back and Komaru tightened her knees around Syo's hips. That seemed to catch her attention and the laughter cut off abruptly, Syo looking up in genuine surprise.

 

“You may be rough with me, but you're my precious friend.” Komaru admitted, reaching down to brush Syo's bangs from her eyes, “Touko-chan and you, both.”

 

“Tch.” Syo tried to look annoyed, but Komaru felt calloused thumbs gently stroke her thighs, “Letting your guard down around me, that's the quickest way to get killed, you know?”

 

“If you wanted me dead, you would have done it long ago, Syo.” Komaru smiled knowingly, “You're not one for the long con.”

 

She gasped as Syo sat up without warning, bringing them chest to chest and nose to nose. It took great willpower not to lean back at the startle, but Komaru knew Syo might take that the wrong way. “You think you know me?”

 

“Of course I do. We've already been together this long.” Komaru grinned brightly, eyes closing and tilting her head in a way she knew disarmed Touko. “And you know me, too. I think you both do.” When she opened her eyes back up, she was surprised to see a sour look on Syo’s face. Did she say something wrong?

 

“Do you do that on purpose? Look all cute at me like that?” Syo’s fingers tightened almost painfully against her legs, nails digging in as they slid higher, coming to rest on Komaru’s hips. “Do you know what it does to me?”

 

“I… I know you like it.” Komaru admitted quietly, voice shaking a bit, with what most certainly wasn’t fear. “At least, I thought you did.” It never occurred to her to lie; she wouldn’t have done that to her friend, anyway.

Syo sharply pulled Komaru towards her until they were pressed flush together. They were so close, there was no way Syo couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, Komaru nearly holding her breath, until Syo finally sighed, “You really have no clue, do you?”

 

“No clue abou-!” Komaru was cut off by Syo surging forward and shoving their lips together. It was, honestly, a little unpleasant at first. Syo was too hard, too eager, neither woman had any idea what they were doing and Komaru kept getting pushed back until she was bent awkwardly. Finally, Komaru yelped and jerked away when Syo’s teeth nipped at her lip a little too hard, drawing blood. “Wait, just give me a second.”

 

Syo looked on in unnatural silence as Komaru lightly dabbed at the spot with her fingertip, making sure the bleeding wasn’t too bad. She finally looked up in surprise when Syo tried to extricate herself from their embrace. In desperation, Komaru locked her legs around the other woman’s waist. “Let go, Komaru.” Syo said forcefully.

 

“You called me…? No! What’s wrong? Don’t get up yet.”

 

“You trusted me. I told you that you shouldn’t!” Syo’s grip on her hips turned bruising as she tried to pry Komaru off.

 

“What are you talking about?” As soon as she said it, it dawned on Komaru why Syo was upset, “Oh. Oh, Syo, no, it’s okay. I’m okay, it was just an accident, I know you didn’t mean to bite me.” She gently wrapped her arms around Syo’s neck, “In fact…. I want to try that again.” 

 

That managed to still Syo’s protests, “You, what? I thought I was the crazy one! You must just get off on getting hurt.” She let out a short cackle at her own joke, “Although, if you’re really into that, I could-”

 

It was Komaru’s turn to cut her off with a kiss, much more slow and gentle this time. She used her grip on Syo to keep it that way, pulling back whenever Syo got too excited and pressing forward when she eased off, until they had a soothing rhythm. 

 

Soothing until Komaru felt a hand squeeze her butt. She flailed in surprise and feathers flew up into the air amidst Syo's cackling laughter.

 

“Kokomaru, you a-ah, ah, achoo!” And just like that, Touko was looking confused as she tried to piece together why Komaru was in her lap and why she was cupping her ass. “What…. What happened!?”

 

“Uh….” Komaru was at a loss for words, knowing that with their lips kiss swollen plus the position, there was no mistaking what she'd been up to with Syo. “She, um, kinda kissed me. And I kissed her back.”

 

“She kissed you!?” Touko's face turned bright red and then she looked away from Komaru in shame, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry she did that to you. I didn't want-” Touko cut herself off with a shake of her head.

 

“No! I mean, don't feel bad.” Komaru rushed to comfort her, “I told you, I kissed her back.” She took a deep breath, then shyly added, “I would kiss you back, too.”

 

Touko continued to look stubbornly away, thumb coming up to her mouth for her to chew on. Komaru wasn't going to push her, this was already an intimate enough position, so she was going to sit still and enjoy it for as long as Touko allowed. 

 

“...Would you like to take a bath together?” Touko finally asked, after a long, long moment.

 

Komaru gaped at her, totally at a loss. While she had matured quite a bit, getting Touko to bathe every other day when they had classes was still a struggle. Most of the time, they ended up in together, if only so Komaru could personally make sure Touko got clean. 

 

Never, not once, had Touko ever invited this kind of interaction before. 

 

“If you don't want to…” Touko's voice snapped Komaru back to reality.

 

“I do!” She was quick to reassure, “I just wasn't expecting the offer.”

 

That just made Touko pout, “If you don't hurry, I'm going to change my mind.”

 

“But that means I have to get up.” Komaru giggled, “And that means you have to let go of me. Or you could not let me up and I can show you exactly what Syo and I  were doing.”

 

To her credit, Touko didn't immediately jump away; in fact, Komaru was pretty sure the hand on her butt gave a little squeeze. Finally, though, Touko let her go and they both stood up.

 

There was something different in the air now, something thick but not unpleasant. It felt like anticipation, it felt like a promise. It felt good and Komaru wanted more. Hesitantly, she held out her hand to Touko. Without wasting a second, Touko took it, giving Komaru a little smile before leading her to their bathroom. 

 

This life, Komaru thought as the tub filled with water, was worth every moment of hardship they'd endured so far. In a weird way, she had the despair to thank for the hope in her future. Maybe that was a little messed up to think, but soon, the only thought in her mind was her beloved Touko-chan and the feel of her lips while they were surrounded by the hot water. 


End file.
